Operatories used for visual testing of patients for the purpose of correcting visual problems normally utilize rather expensive and heavy equipment. The usual operatory equipment includes elevator chairs for patients. The optical equipment and the supporting and positioning arrangements have been heavy. Such apparatus is usually in fixed positions in dedicated operatories. The obligation of patients to go to established offices for check-ups has not been considered a major problem. On a global basis, that ability is not universal. The industry has not responded to the need to move ophthalmic related equipment to remote areas and to provide the needed equipment to areas not situated to justify full featured operatories within useful travel range of all those in such need.
The patient distribution and the ability of modern designs justify a novel approach to patient services. Modern optical equipment is lighter due to modern materials and designs and can be supported and managed by less massive ancillary equipment. Movement of the patient to an operatory may involve one or more third parties for transport and assistance. The population distribution now places many patients in situations such as nursing homes and other institutions. In the institutional setting several patients may be available for needed attention by ophthalmologists and optometrists. The burden of mobility has shifted to favor moving the operatory to the patient. To that end new features are needed in equipment design and construction. The need for elevator chairs can be offset by novel optical equipment concepts. There is a need for a table to extend above the lap of the patient to receive various table supportable optical instruments. Recent innovations have led to extending the table from the ophthalmic instrument stand without distal end support. That arrangement has added weight requirement to the supporting base. If the table has distal end support by a floor standing leg, some of the base weight requirement is relieved, but that has not been the thrust of development. Several optical contrivances are found in operatories and their collective transport can be a damage hazard. The mobility approach needs to address the whole of the device setup.